Necromosa one-shots
by necrozmaprism
Summary: A series of one-shots presents my ship Necromosa (Necrozma x Pheromosa)
1. War Lovers

Plot:When the leader of Ultra Beasts Pheromosa Melanie was captured by General Necrozma Prismstorm,she will have some time with the general.

The scene start with a cell where the Ultra Beasts leader Pheromosa Melanie laying on a she heard footsteps and she saw the cell door is opening.

Pheromosa:Oh,is you.

Necrozma:Is look like princess like to see me.

But when Pheromosa heard the word ,,princess'',she shout.

Pheromosa:If you call me princess again,I will make you suffer.

Necrozma:Is so funny,darling!

Pheromosa:Don't call me darling!

Necrozma:Silence!

Pheromosa then stop talking.

Pheromosa(mind):Why I shut up,why I listen to him?

Necrozma:Raise from ground.

Pheromosa just raise herself cleaning any piece of dust from her tan WW2 German Uniform,putting her beret.

Necrozma:Now if you want,go right into hallway.

Pheromosa just looked at Necrozma,he wearing a black WW2 Japanese General Uniform,with a tophat-like Pheromosa walk through the hallway with Necrozma behind her.

Necrozma:Now enter in this room.

Pheromosa looked at room door,it was black with white marks written:将軍の部屋 (general room)

Pheromosa:Why you want to enter in your room?

Necrozma:Don't question my decisions!

Pheromosa enter the room to see a black bed,a desk and 2 nightstands with one have a lamp and the another one have some books.

Necrozma:Take a seat.

Pheromosa then take a seat on the edge of the Necrozma take the chair from the desk and put it in front of Pheromosa.

Pheromosa:What do you want?

Necrozma:Simply just tell me where your Ultra Beast friends are hiding,and probably I will tell my superiors to give a cute room or better to join us.

Pheromosa:Hmph,you think I will tell you where the others are,just in your dream.

Necrozma:Hmm,you know I will make you to chirps.

Pheromosa:Do it,I can withstand pain.

Necrozma then move his face near to Pheromosa face and lock her and his lips together shocking even fell Necrozma tounge licking her lips,making her to fell Necrozma arms unbutton her uniform to fell his fingers on her some time Necrozma broke the kiss with a string of saliva connect eachother mouths.

Pheromosa:What wron-You are crazy!?

Pheromosa then start to cover herself with the blanket blushing.

Necrozma:Now you will tell me where your UBs friends are?

Pheromosa:N-Never!

Necrozma then unbutton his uniform,with its bare chest showned.

Pheromosa(mind):I really want to have a knife right now so I can stab this rapist!

Necrozma then move hands on Pheromosa pants,pulling them down to see her teal fabric panties.

Pheromosa:I-I can't speak.

Necrozma when heard that he smile and touch the panties making Pheoromosa to flinch.

Necrozma:You like it~,right?

Pheromosa:I-I will stab you!

Necrozma simply giggle and unzip Pheromosa bra,to see the white breasts with yellow nipples,Necrozma plant small kisses on them,making Pheromosa to squirm.

Pheromosa(mind):Don't moan,it will make him to torture you more bad!

Necrozma then pull down her panties to see the gold clit,he touch it making Pheromosa to moan very loud.

Necrozma:I know you will...moan~

Pheromosa:I want to kill you!

Necrozma then kiss Pheromosa again,he then insert one of his fingers in Pheromosa pussy,making her to open one eye in Necrozma fingers are sharp the feeling was so painful that make Pheromosa to then broke the kiss and withdrew his finger full of juices and blood.

Necrozma:Look at you,you are so cute when you crying~

Pheromosa tired to be raped she slap Necrozma face.

Necrozma:You slaped me?

Pheromosa then regret her movement and start then unzip his pants to see his penis with pre cum on tip,he then scrub it to Pheromosa entrance making her to then thrust into her making her to yell.

Necrozma:You like *pant* it?

Pheromosa don't respond she simply have her tounge out increased the speed until he hit Pheromosa womb making her to yell in pain and shock.

Necrozma:I'm cumming!

Necrozma then spit all of his hot seed in Pheromosa.

Necrozma:So,now *pant*you will tell me*pant* where your UBs friends are?*pant*

Pheromosa:Ok!*pant*

After 1 week.

The scene appear with private Xurkitree Zapper arms being put in handcuffs.

Buzzwole:Why you tell our location to the enemy?

Pheromosa:I...Now I'm in their team,so get lost.

Buzzwole simply snarl and was sent alongside with the other UBs in police car.

Necrozma:Very good!

Pheromosa:Tha-Thanks!

Necrozma:If you want we can have another special night~

The scene then show Pheromosa face blushing and say ,,Whah'',then zoom out to see the zone echoing Pheromosa ,,Whah'',then zoom out to see the continent again echoing Pheromosa ,,Whah'',then finally zoom out to see the planet still echoing Pheromosa ,,Whah''.

THE END


	2. Roomates Fun

Plot:Necrozma and Pheromosa are 2 normal roommates that now don't have any ideas for their weekly fun night,but something in Necrozma head just appear.

The scene start at a block of flats,where Necrozma sleep on the couch but is awakened by Pheromosa entering the room.

Necrozma:*yawn*what time is it?

Pheromosa:19:30 PM

Necrozma:Probably I fell aspleep.

Pheromosa:So...any idea for our weekly fun night?

Necrozma:How about playing darts.

Pheromosa:No,we play that about 2 weeks ago.

Necrozma:How about watching a movie.

Pheromosa:We do that last week.

Necrozma scratches his big head for a idea,then his face glow white(that happen when he is shocked/when found a answer).

Necrozma:How about making sex?

Pheromosa:Ok,that and idea we don't do th-Wait,what?!

Necrozma:Is any problem about that?

Pheromosa:Necrozma i like you but,I think i'm not ready for that yet.

Necrozma:Cmon it will be fun~

Pheromosa:You know I can't say no for your seductive tone.

Pheromosa then undress herself to remain naked,Necrozma do the same thing.

Necrozma:Are you ready for some fun~?

Pheromosa:Sure~

Necrozma and Pheromosa then kiss eachother,Necrozma arm was on Pheromosa butt,Pheromosa arm was on Necrozma penis stroking the duo broke the kiss.

Necrozma:Now~

Pheromosa then put Necrozma penis in her mouth,making Necrozma to moan,everytime Necrozma moan Pheromosa faster her suck.

Necrozma:I'm cumming

Necrozma then spit out everything in Pheromosa then walk to the couch and goes on all her 4s and start shacking her butt to Necrozma.

Necrozma:So..Now you want so much to do that~

Pheromosa:I can always change my mind.

Necrozma then insert his penis in Pheromosa who make her to then hump faster making Pheromosa to moan harder and Necrozma said:

Necrozma:I'm cumming

Pheromosa:Do it~...darling~

Necrozma then cummed in Pheromosa.

Necrozma:So...You like that fun night?~

Pheromosa:I want to do that every fun night.

Necrozma:Anything for my love~


	3. Hate to Love!

Pheromosa:I fucking hate you!

Necrozma:At least I'm not thinking I'm the queen of the world.

Pheromosa:I want so much to freaking fire you,but your little sister is so cute.

Necrozma:Yeah said !

Pheromosa and Necrozma then start a fight,until they heard Xurkitree called to them to go to the living scene start in living room with Necrozma and Pheromosa sitting in the sofa and the other UBs in front of them.

Necrozma:Why you called us?

Kartana:Well..

Buzzwole:You two annoys with your quarrels.

Pheromosa:Me?!No,no Necrozma start every quarrel first.

Necrozma:Said Lady Stick Legs!

Pheromosa:That legs can make your glass face to shatter with one kick! :(

Necrozma:You are just empty words!

Xurkitree:That's why you two annoys us so much!

Necrozma:Oh,so it's look like the meeting is over.

Buzzwole:Actually we have to show you two something.

Necrozma:Is sweet?is made of chocolate?ice cream?

Pheromosa:You just think of sweets all the time?

Necrozma just give her a death stare.

Xurkitree:We present you the zapping collar!

Necrozma:Ok.

Xurktitree:So we want you two to test it.

Necrozma and Pheromosa:Why?

Buzzwole:Because we think...probably some time spent together you two will improve your relationship.

Pheromosa:To spend time with him,I want more to die than do that.

Celesteela:And we have another news.

Necrozma:Amamzed me.

Nihilego:We ge out of town for 1 week.

Pheromosa:0_0...ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY,I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH HIM 1 WEEK!

Xurktiree then put the collar on Pheromosa neck.

Necrozma:I don't have a neck.

Xurkitree then put the collar on one of Necrozma then look at the collar and then he use Psychic to shoot some water the collar only to make the collar to shock him.

Pheromosa:Xurktitree and the others,when your return I will kill you.

Xukitree and the other UBs and enter in hurry in elevator.

Necrozma:So...I need to spend 1 week with you,this is my worst nightmare.

Pheromosa:To see your face is my worst nightmare.

After 2 hours (old man voice)

Necrozma was in kitchen eating a ice cream,when Pheromosa enter in room and goes right to the fridge and then shout.

Pheromosa:You just eated my pudding?!

Necrozma:The pudding was for Engine mouth?

Pheromosa:I will kill you!

Necrozma:Yeah,really you always threaten me,even you don't do that never.

Pheromosa(mind):He look so hot when is angry

But Necrozma because is Psychic type,he hear Pheromosa thoughts and start to blush.

Necrozma:You think I'm hot?

Pheromosa then blush hard and has her eyes widen in shock.

Pheromosa:Yeah!I always annoy you becuase I love when you look angry.

Pheromosa after shout everything she start to crying.

Necrozma:Please don't cry,I like how you are dressed like that *blushing*

Pheromosa then stop just look in Necrozma eyes and start to kiss him,Necrozma then kiss her back.

Pheromosa:I LOVE YOU!

Necrozma:I LOVE YOU TOO!

Then the couple hear a sound and look to see the collars are just unlocked from their limbs.

Necrozma:You want to go to the next level?~

Pheromosa was confused when she feels Necrozma arm on one of her breasts.

Pheromosa:So you want to fuck me,eh~?

Necrozma then take Pheromosa in bridal style in his couple then undress eachother.

Pheromosa:Your dick look so good.

Necrozma:Your ass is looking sexy too :P

Pheromosa then start suck Necrozma penis,unknown for her Necrozma use Psychic to activate her smartphone on recording mode to record all their dirty he feel his penis is twitching.

Necrozma:Pheromosa,I cumming!

Necrozma then spit all his cum in Pheromosa gulped and lick her lips clean and move her body to Necrozma to see her vagina better,Necrozma start to lick Pheromosa ass making her to moan and some of Pheromosa juices and spit on Necrozma face,he lick his face.

Necrozma:Your juices are so sweet~

Pheromosa:Stop it,you make me blush!

Necrozma then align his penis with Pheromosa entrants and then he smoothly insert his penis in Pheromosa making her moan,he then start to thrust faster and faster.

Necrozma:Is my first time.

Pheromosa:Me too.

Necrozma then hit Pheromosa womb making her to yell.

Necrozma:Sorry!

Pheromosa:Is not a problem!

Necrozma then move a little more slower until his penis is ready to cum.

Necrozma:I'm cumming!

Pheromosa:Do it!

Necrozma then ejaculate into Pheromosa,when Pheromosa has her eyes closed,Necrozma using Psychic he stop recording and sent their video to Buzzwole.

At a motel (old man voice again!)

Buzzwole was sit on a bed,he shares the room with Xurkitree and Guzzlord.

Buzzwole:Oh my sister sent me a video.

Xurkitree:Probably her swearing at you.

When Buzzwole paly start on video,he and Xurktiree and Guzzlord have their eyes wide open and blush.

Buzzwole:Guys you brough...napkins?

Xurkitree:Dude...always.

Xurkitree then put a box full of napking on bed and watch Necrozma and Pheromosa porn video of them becoming from haters to lovers.

THE END


	4. Heat Problems

The scene start in Ultra Desert,a Pheromosa was walking,except that Pheromosa was different...it was a male.

Male Pheromosa don't have the eyelashes females have,the hair-like structure is shorter at the end of the ,,hair'' is look like it was feets like like the female except it don't have the heel-structures on the back.

This male looked uncomfortable of something...it was in his heat cycle,another problem is male Pheromosa can't breed with females one,who make it difficult to find a Ultra Desert exist another ,,Ultra Beast'' called Necrozma,but the problem is female Necrozmas are never seen,except for this day.

Pheromosa:Oh,man I never find a mate,ugh this heat cycle will kill me if I don't find a mate.

Pheromosa was walking through a narrow path,until he heard something,that seem like a then walk slowly until he see something that made his day...a female Necrozma.

Female Necrozma look like males except for having eyelashes on their eyes corners,the star symbol is replaced by a heart one,their chests are slighty bigger than the males and tip of their claws is pink.

Pheromosa was just sit behind a rock watching how the female was fingering her pussy and playing with breasts moaning,which cause Pheromosa penis to get erect.

Pheromosa:Probably if I talk with her I-no it sound weird like ,,Hey you want to mate with me?'',No.

Pheromosa then accidentaly cause a small rock to fall getting the Necrozma attention.

Pheromosa and Necrozma eyes were fixed at eachother,blushing.

Pheromosa:Hi,sorry for being an creep.

Necrozma:Oh,is not a problem!

Necrozma then fix her view on Pheromosa erect penis pulsating.

Necrozma:It look like you have the same problem like me.

Pheromosa:You are in heat?

Necrozma simply noded.

Necrozma:The problem is females Necrozma can't breed with males.

Pheromosa:Is the same problem like my species.

Pheromosa simply smiles at Necrozma and Necrozma smiles then pin Pheromosa against a rock.

Pheromosa:So you want to mate?

Necrozma:Yes,I see you have a big member.

Necrozma then slowly put Pheromosa shorts down to see a purple spearsphaped penis with then open her mouthguard to see a pair purple lips.

Pheromosa:I never know Necrozmas have mouths.

Necrozma:We keep our mouths always open,especially if you normally absorb light.

Necrozma then let her tounge out and start to lick her partner penis,which cause him to moan.

Pheromosa:Is the best sensation I ever had in my life!

Necrozma then put the entire penis in her mouth and start to suck.

Pheromosa:Oh~

Necrozma then start to suck faster and harder which make Pheromosa penis to get near to then grab Necrozma head and let her with penis in her mouth until he cums his beige seed in her mouth.

Pheromosa:That was so nice.

Necrozma:You want to continue dear~

Necrozma then shows her pussy lips full of her juices,Pheromosa then start to lick the sweet juice of his lover.

Necrozma:Oh,I'm near to edge!

Necrozma then squirt a lot of her juices on Pheromosa face who start to lick then put himself on his knees with his penis near to Necrozma pussy lips and then he insert slowly his member in his mate.

Necrozma:Oh,Pheromosa please more deep!

Pheromosa:If you want!

Pheromosa then thrust his penis in Necrozma,she the bit her lip due to the pain.

Pheromosa:I know it's very painfully,this is your first time?

Necrozma:If you count fingering?

Pheromosa:No.*laught*

Necrozma:Ok,yes my first time!*giggles*

Pheromosa then start to goes faster and faster.

Pheromosa:I'm very close.

Necrozma:My prince just fill me with your seed.

Pheromosa then spurt all his seed in Necrozma which when his penis get out some cum still drops from Necrozma pussy.

Pheromosa:Finally I get a mate to spend rest of my life with.

Necrozma:Darling,you make me blush.

 **After a few months**

Necrozma and Pheromosa eggs was close to hatching.

Pheromosa:I can't wait for our little angel to hatch!

Necrozma:Me too!

The egg then crack,from the egg a little humanoid figure appear having some kind crystal like pigtail alongside with a white glass strcutures that look like a flower bulb,she has colorful eyes alongside with a small mouth.

Necrozma:Welcome in our lives,our little girl.

Pheromosa:How we should call this little lady?

Necrozma:How about Prisma?

Pheromosa:That is a beutiful name my dear.

Necrozma:Oh come on you make me blush.

Then Pheromosa kiss Necrozma on her lips,then they look at Prisma and smiles.


End file.
